


And you're so lovely under the touch of my tongue

by cammyohcammy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tickle Fights, one-thing-lead-to-another type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammyohcammy/pseuds/cammyohcammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gulped and gained the courage to finally look down at him and he saw Louis was at the zipper at his jeans now, locking eye contact up at him through his eyelashes and hovered his head over his crotch and kept it there, as if waiting for approval. Harry made an incoherent noise in response because, wow, what were words and how do you use them again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you're so lovely under the touch of my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Aisha! my moon and stars! she asked for [this prompt](http://ilovelouhaz.tumblr.com/post/122731112252/but-like-imagine-you-and-best-friend-are-just-on) and i sincerely hope i gave her what she wanted because she deserves all the happiness in the world ok
> 
> i have no affiliation with One Direction and everything in this story is 100% fiction yadda yadda ENJOY!
> 
> im tumblr user gay-til-the-am follow me and send me prompts or something!!

Harry had a real shit night at work and all he wanted to do was 1) go home 2) crawl under his blankets and 3) fucking _sleep_. When he walked through the door to him and Louis's flat, Louis was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. Harry walked by him without a word, Louis calling after him ( _Haz what's wroooonnnnngggg_ ) and Harry ignored him, not at all in the mood to talk.

Harry was taking off his shoes and sitting on his bed, ready to turn in, when Louis walked in beer-in-hand asking him again what's wrong. Harry simply told him he had a bad night, he just wanted to go to _sleep,_ god damn it. But Louis, with alcohol in his system, and who made sober Louis look a professional citizen, sat on his bed and insisted that Harry should stay up and grab a beer and watch movies with him, that it'll make him feel better, but Harry refused.

This made Louis pout a little and it was _almost_ cute, Harry thought, and he was gonna give in until Louis playfully poked his side a couple times and called him a "meanie" (really, Louis's age goes down about 3 years after every beer he drinks, and by what harry can tell he's had about four so his age is at about 11).

Harry was _insanely_ ticklish, and Louis, only being his flat mate for about a year now, probably had no idea until he poked his side and saw the way Harry squirmed intensely and Louis's face lit up like a small child.

Louis continued poking his side and Harry kept shrieking 'stop! stop! STOP! FUCKING STOP LOU!' and Harry poked him back which cause Louis to giggle and poke Harry _more_ , effectively making Louis set his beer aside and starting full-blown tickle fight.

They were wrestling each other on Harry's bed and suddenly Louis, in drunken determination, straddled Harry on his back and pinned his arms above his head. The fucker was _strong_ , Harry noted. Harry also noted the hard on he was getting from the friction on the bulge of his jeans from Louis's thigh constantly rubbing it while he was tickling him. Louis looking down at him triumphantly with a smirk on his face while pinning him down was absolutely, positively, _not helping._

Harry couldn't fucking breathe from all the air leaving his lungs from laughing and being so fucking horny, and it was making him somewhat light headed. He was about to tell Louis to seriously get the fuck off him so he can get out and Harry can properly excuse himself and go sleep like he PLANNED TO, but Louis looked down all of a sudden, and Harry filled panic thinking _shit no he noticed I'm hard oh god how fucking awkward oh god nooooo_.

But Louis was actually paying attention to Harry's belly, which was exposed from his shirt riding up from all the wrestling. A wicked idea spread across Louis's face and Harry knew immediately what he was planning on doing, but he was too late to stop him because Louis was already leaning down and blowing raspberries on his tummy.

Harry was giggling and _squealing_ and trying to push Louis off him but Louis had his wrists pinned down to his sides on the mattress and Harry couldn't get free to save his fucking life no matter how much he squirmed because Louis was a strong son of a bitch when he was drunk and Harry was weak from all the laughing and _god_ he's so turned the fuck on from the warmth of Louis's mouth on him and it's so close to his bulge he's practically shaking at the thought of what it would feel like for him to just-

Suddenly it's wasn't funny anymore, because the raspberries Louis was giving him on his stomach was turning into small kisses, and he was trialing down to below his bellybutton and Harry was laughing nervously because he wasn't quite sure if this was still a silly game they were playing. He didn't dare to look down at his mouth on him because then he'd resort to begging and Harry really, _really_ didn't want to do that.

Harry could feel Louis's tongue licking him as he kissed and he was shaking like crazy, not sure if he should tell him that's enough or urge him to go lower. He gulped and gained the courage to finally look down at him and he saw Louis was at the zipper at his jeans now, locking eye contact up at him through his eyelashes and hovered his head over his crotch and kept it there, as if waiting for approval. Harry made an incoherent noise in response because, wow, what were words and how do you use them again?

Louis took that as a yes, he supposed, because he was unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock and Harry couldn't fucking believe this was happening because all he expected to do was come home and go to bed and now he was about to get head from his flatmate he's been begging to sleep with ever since he moved in with him a year ago. They didn't lose eye contact the entire time until Louis's eyes flickered shut and ran his tongue along the shaft and Harry had to fight to not throw his head back because he didn't want to miss a second of this.

Louis let Harry's wrists go free now and Harry shoved his hand in Louis's soft hair, occasionally grabbing it harshly as Louis took his dick in his mouth and bobbed his head teasingly, teasingly slow. Louis moaned loudly when he pulled on his hair and the vibrations from his mouth and throat on his cock had Harry damn near speaking another language.

He sucked faster and Harry was struggling to keep his hips still but Louis's mouth felt so good and warm he was failing piteously, snapping his hips upward involuntarily and gasping when Louis lifted up his hips to urge him fuck his mouth harshly and Harry couldn't help but oblige.

He stuttered to Louis that he was close and Louis hummed encouragingly, and with a few more thrusts in Louis's mouth Harry came with a loud, shuddering groan, grabbing the sheets and squeezing his eyes so hard he saw white behind his eyelids.

Harry lied there for a while trying to catch his breath while Louis helped him pull his pants back up and gave him a couple more mouthy kisses on his belly. He then sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a smirk and it was probably the hottest thing Harry has ever seen.

"What do you say I take up on your offer and grab a beer with you and we can go back to the living room and _not_ watch movies?" Harry suggested, seductiveness coloring his voice in a way he had never heard himself speak.

Louis giggled, his eyes crinkling beautifully at the sides and it might just be Harry's orgasm high talking, but Harry was pretty sure he was in love.

"I'm just ecstatic I got to make your night a little bit better, love." Louis replied smugly.

 

They both left Harry's room. Harry grabbed a beer. They sat in the livingroom and didn't watch movies.


End file.
